


You Are (Sweet & Spicy)

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also - bless Hunk, i love that Keith is part Galra so i can play with some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Keith just wants to get some rest but a certain thing that Lance does (or is he, really?) definitely isn't helping him. So he asks Lance to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with their bullshit? Yep, me.
> 
> Special thanks for this fic (apart from for [Kath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath), as always) go to all the gingerbread cookies I had around Christmas time and [this cinnamon & apple candle](https://www.ros.net.pl/GalleryImages/product_photos/1280_720/73420_249012_1280_720_17923.png).
> 
> Also - I had terrible problems with coming up with the title. I sort of decided on the part that's in the brackets but, while I was preparing to post it, I had my kpop playlist of the shuffle and [You Are by Got7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktc8XDBq93k) played and I was like yooooooo, what a mood. Also - I think this would be something that Lance could be humming here in this fic.

“Lance, could you… could you stop with this?” Keith asked in a quiet, tired voice. He, Lance and Hunk were catching a break during a rare, calm moment in the Castle of Lions.

“What? I wasn’t even  _that_ loud,” Lance puffed his cheeks, offended, but stopped humming nonetheless. “Right, Hunk?” he slid down so now he wasn't leaning against Hunk’s arm but was simply laying his head on his lap.

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed. “And you have a nice voice, so it wasn't bad,” Hunk reassuringly patted Lance’s head. “And, Keith, we were here first and Lance was humming the whole time, since the beginning. So, I don’t wanna be mean and it’s not like we don’t want to hang out with you but… chill a bit? That wasn't needed, to be honest.”

“Eh?” Keith was confused. “I’m not talking about him humming.”

“Then what? Dude, I wasn’t doing anything else. Should I, I don’t know, stop breathing?” Lance was getting genuinely angry.

“What made you think this?” Keith furrowed his brows. “I just… Could you tone it down a bit with that perfume of yours or whatever it is?”

“I… don’t use any, though?” this time it was Lance’s turn to become confused. “Keith, are you telling me that I  _stink_?!” he got so worked up that he sat up.

“What? No!”

“Hunk, do I stink?” Lance turned to Hunk, desperation in his eyes.

“Lance, chill, you don’t. And, anyway, I don’t really smell anything from you? Apart from soap and shampoo, I think. You took a shower not long ago, right?”

“Hunk, really? How can you not smell this,” Keith huffed, throwing his hands in the air.

“Hunk, hold me or I’m gonna deck him.”

“Lance, please, you’re better than this. I think it would be easier if you described the scent, Keith,” Hunk tried to be the voice of reason.

“I don’t know, I’m no scent expert,” Keith sunk into the sofa again, crossing his arms. “It’s… kind of spicy, I think? And a bit sweet maybe?” he shrugged.

“Sweet and spicy?” Hunk repeated quietly. “Well, that’s a start. And it doesn’t sound bad.”

“Because it  _isn’t_ bad. It’s just… intense,” Keith stared at Lance, making him feel somehow uncomfortable. “Sometimes it’s to the point of making me feel dizzy so, really, I’d appreciate if he simply toned it down a bit.”

“Keith, the problem is that I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” Lance looked quite alarmed. “Is your Galra side kicking in and you can… smell what regular humans can’t or-?”

“It’s just you,” Keith interrupted him.

“Oh my…” Hunk whispered almost inaudibly.

“Though it kind of does sound like a Galra thing,” Coran butted in, making all three of them flinch. They haven’t noticed when he came into the room.

“What do you mean?” Keith was the first to compose himself.

“Well, from what I know it wasn’t happening often and it had to do with Galra courtship and mating-”

“With  _what_?!” Keith and Lance gaped at Coran in unison, then glared at each other.

“Courtship and mating. It was considered to be a lucky sign. Like… finding a soulmate?”

“This is ridiculous,” Lance mumbled.

“In this context it kind of sounds like pheromones. Though their existence is still debatable. For humans, at least.”

“Hunk, please! Don’t!” Lance begged.

“I… think I need to… talk with Kolivan,” Keith said quietly and stood up, quickly leaving the room.

“Keith?!” Lance called after him, “Keith, come back here and say that it was just a sick joke!”

“Hey, Lance, are you sweet and spicy like a christmas cookie which Keith can’t help but want to… devour?” Hunk chuckled, earning a weak punch to his arm from Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/169384001971/guess-whos-back-with-their-bullshit-yep-me).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve lost my job today and I pretty much wanted to die for the rest of the day but I already feel better. And I remembered that I should have posted this yesterday or two days ago, so, well, here goes the second chapter.

“Hey, Lance, you know, I’ve noticed that sometimes with Red, you-” Keith came into the Castle’s kitchen and froze when he saw that only Hunk was inside.

“I’m… not Lance?” Hunk tilted his head to the side, confused.

“Yeah, I know. Where did he go? I need to talk with him.”

“He should be gaming with Matt and Pidge. I haven’t seen either of them for hours already.”

“Eh?” Keith looked surprised. “I thought he was here moments ago.”

“What made you think that?” Hunk asked and fell quiet, thinking. A sudden ding of the oven brought him back. “Oh!” he clapped his hands. “I know!”

“You know what exactly?” Keith grumbled, not liking where it was going.

“Well, I’ve been baking some spicy-cinnamon gingerbread cookies,” he took the baking tray out. “Kinda like the christmas ones. And I’m pretty sure that it was their scent that lured you in. Am I wrong?” he smiled mischievously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith was looking everywhere but at Hunk.

“So _that’s_ how Lance smells to you? Nice, nice,” Hunk sagely nodded his head.

“Well, now I think about it - similar but not like this. The cookies are much sweeter and he’s more… spicy…” Keith surrendered. He sat on the kitchen stool and hid his face in his hands.

“Dude, you have it bad…”

“What?” Keith asked without moving, his voice muffled.

“Well, if what Coran said was true, then…”

“Hunk, please, don’t… After few tries I finally managed to ask Kolivan about this and…” he fell quiet, shaking his head.

“And?” Hunk prodded.

“He said that he heard about something like this happening but it has never happened to him. He also mentioned that it probably might happen between the species but it would only affect the Galra. And it’s not exactly about… well, you know, what Coran called it-”

“Soulmates?” Hunk helped with a chuckle.

“I didn’t want to say it out loud and I didn’t want to hear you say it out loud either but, yes, that,” Keith huffed. “Anyway, it’s not about that thing since it doesn’t have to be mutual.”

“So it’s more about how one side likes and is attracted to the other?”

“Hunk, for fucks sake, you’re making it sound as if I’m in love with Lance.”

“Well, aren’t you, though?” Hunk shrugged and grabbed few freshly baked cookies, pushing the rest towards Keith. “Help yourself and… get some taste,” he winked at Keith and then left him alone.

“That’s not funny, Hunk!” Keith shouted after Hunk.

“Who says I’m joking?” reached Keith from somewhere down the corridor.

“This definitely isn’t funny,” he glared at the cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/169972976506/so-ive-lost-my-job-today-and-i-pretty-much-wanted).


	3. Chapter 3

“Keith, open up, I know you’re there,” Lance banged on the door to Keith’s room. 

Keith held his breath, pretending that he’s not inside. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with Lance, especially after the recent events.

“For fuck’s sake,” Lance banged again, “ - do you want for me to come back with Hunk? Or Shiro?” he threatened. It worked, as Keith sighed heavily and stood up from his bed to open the door for Lance.

“What do you want?” he asked in a low voice, sounding both tired and angry. 

“Why the hell are you avoiding me?” Lance quickly barged inside in case Keith tried to slam the door in front of his face.

“You are the one who’s avoiding me,” Keith bit back.

“Well, me avoiding you is one thing and you avoiding me is another,” Lance looked down on him. “I don’t like to be ignored.”

“I could get behind this but… isn’t being ignored by the person who you are ignoring a good thing?” Keith tilted his head to the side, a bit confused.

“No, it isn’t. I don’t expect you to get it, though. Anyway, why are you avoiding me?”

“Because you were also avoiding me? So I was… saving you the trouble? And there’s also that… you know…”

“That you think that I stink?” Lance glared at Keith.

“I’ve never said that you stink!” Keith raised his voice, throwing his hands into the air. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And Hunk said that, according to you, I smell like gingerbread cookies with cinnamon. This is actually kinda nice,” he laughed nervously.

“Then, really, what’s your problem, Lance?”

“Well, it’s kinda weird when someone says that he can smell a distinct scent from you. A scent that no one else can catch,” Lance sighed. “And there’s also the bullshit that Coran was saying,” he added quietly.

“I talked with Kolivan. That’s… not bullshit.”

“Keith, you aren’t helping,” Lance scolded him. “But, well, yeah, I know I’ve made fun of you for that but it’s not like you are full Galra and-”

“This is exactly how it works in this case, Lance.”

“What?”

“I’m saying that Coran was pretty much right about the situation,” Keith said, serious look on his face. “Not counting one small detail but that’s… well…” he added after a long pause and then fell quiet again. 

“What?” Lance gaped at him.

“What _what_?” Keith grumbled in response.

“Which… which part was wrong? Tell me it’s the… the courtship and ma...ting part…” Lance’s voice was weak and quiet. And the only response Keith could muster was to shake his head slightly. 

They were standing in a complete silence for a few moments until Lance started quietly again:

“So… you’re saying that you… like… me? And want to… to… touch and maybe ki…”

“I think so. And yes, I do,” Keith answered, surprisingly firmly, as if he found his resolve.

“You… think?” Lance furrowed his brows.

“Well… to be honest I wasn’t aware until Hunk made me realise some things? And it was only recently, so, you know… I’m still a bit confused but a lot of stuff suddenly makes sense, so… And wanting doesn’t mean that I’m gonna do anything to you, so you don’t have to worry about it, really. Though it would be understandable if you continued to avoid me after that.”

“No, there’s no need.”

“No? Suddenly, you believe in what I say and trust me?”

“I do trust you. How many times have we saved each other’s lives and all that shit?” Lance huffed, offended. 

“That’s…”

“And I meant that you don’t have to… control yourself,” he added, once again in a soft, quiet voice, somewhat embarrassed. 

“What?”

“Well, maybe Coran was also right about that one last thing. The… lucky sign,” he added nervously.

“Then… can I?” Keith asked, taking a step towards Lance.

“Well, I’ve just said so, right?” Lance answered cockily but still flinched when Keith’s hand touched his cheek. Nevertheless, he still leaned into the touch and quickly eased into the soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/170430457501/and-here-goes-the-last-part-keith-just-wants-to).


End file.
